ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawyer Moss
Sawyer Moss is a peasant woman from Albion, the northeaster region of Kyth. She is a minstrel and a mage, well known around Websteros for her impressive magically enhanced concerts. Backstory Sawyer was born the daughter of a brothel woman and a foreign sailor. Her mother, Anita, confessed that she didn't even know the name of Sawyer's father and that he spoke very little Kythian, so not much is known about him. However, Sawyer takes very much after him in appearance, being dark skinned and dark haired to her mothers fair skin and strawberry blonde hair. Another thing which Anita believed Sawyer inherited from her father, but couldn't say for certain, is the girl's ability to call forth little glowing orbs. Anita wasn't sure what they were, but Sawyer had been able to create them from the time she was three, and frequently used them when she needed a bit of light. When Sawyer was six years old, she met a retired sailor who had, in his prime, served as a musician on board a privateering vessel. The man took a liking to Sawyer, and offered to teach her how to play his favorite instrument, the violin. It turned out that Sawyer was a musical prodigy, and took to the violin as if she'd been playing it for years. When Sawyer was eight, the old man gave his violin to her as a gift, claiming that it had seen far too many adventures to muster out with an aging sailor, and she could make better use of it. Getting the idea to help her mother make money, Sawyer took to busking the streets of the dockmarket. She sat and played her violin for anyone who would listen, hoping to have some occasional spare coin tossed her way. One day, her playing caught the ear of an aging but still spry sailor, who- unlike most people that just listened for a bit and walked on- decided to strike up a conversation with her. The man introduced himself as Llyr Brachyura, and Sawyer realized he was a member of the major noble house that ruled Albion. He, however, insisted he didn't much care for the trappings of nobility and was just a captain. The two of them talked for a bit, and during the exchange Sawyer revealed that she had untrained mage powers.When Llyr asked about them, she told him she couldn't get instruction in them because she hadn't the money for it. Llyr then invited her to come perform her violin playing for his crew the following day, an invitation that the stunned Sawyer readily agreed to once she got her mother's permission. The next day Sawyer did indeed travel with Llyr to his ship, the Mistral, ''performed for the men aboard and showed her mage powers to his crew's mage, Spencer. The crew took a shine to the spritely, talented young girl, and she played for them most of the afternoon, delighting in the company and the ready audience. She was extremely reluctant to leave at the end of the day, promising to play for them again when next they were in port. Llyr took Sawyer home, and to her astonishment gave her the money she would need to train her magic. Sawyer never did get to fulfill that promise to play for Llyr again. Unbeknownst to her, his ship was lost at sea in a storm, Llyr and all his crew drowning in the process. Though she never knew what had become of him, Sawyer still respected the captain for all he'd done for her, and when eventually she gave birth to a son, she named her son in Llyr's honor. Sawyer did, however, master her magic, and with time started combining spellwork and her violin playing to create dramatic concerts of magic and music. These displays were so impressive that she gradually became something of a local starlet, earning enough money to afford her own pavilion to perform in and enough acclaim that she was eventually invited to perform for the Brachyuras again. Not Llyr this time, but the whole family in Websteros, at the wedding of Dilan Brachyura and Jeniver Jade. Participated * Windfall - Ten year old Sawyer meets Captain Llyr Brachyura, and he invites her to perform for his crew aboard the ''Mistrel. She manages to charm the privateers, and Llyr gives the young girl the money to be trained as a mage. * Melodies of Magic - Sawyer receives the tremendous honor of being invited to perform at a noble wedding. While there, she meets the bride and groom, Dilan and Jeniver Brachyura. Jeniver in particular is so impressed by Sawyer's performance that she and Dilan decide to attend one of the minstrel's regular shows in the dockmarket. Personality Sawyer is a very spunky, fun-loving individual who prefers to live her life to the fullest and not sweat the details. Growing up dirt poor as she did, Sawyer knows that there are a lot of awful things and people in the world. However, rather than denying this or being weighted down by it, Sawyer opts to accept the world for what it is and keep moving forward in spite of it. She's a firm believer in taking little pleasures where you can find them, and is happiest when she's making someone else's life just a little bit brighter with her music. She's pragmatic when she needs to be, and can be quite aggressive when she feels something or someone she cares about is on the line, but much prefers to take life by the horns and make the most out of it, having fun and living free. Relationships Jeniver Brachyura =D Former Jade magic buddy! Dilan Brachyura Cute kid and hubby of magic buddy. X3 Llyr Brachyura Fellow she respects and owes a debt of gratitude to.Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Albioners